Old Friends
by princesspomegranate
Summary: The God of Mischief and the Goblin King are old friends, and a dinner invitation brings them and the women in their lives together in an attempt to unite Sarah and Jareth. LokixSigyn, JarethxSarah.
1. Meet Jareth

**Author's Note: Hey guys, just to let you know, Loki and Sigyn in this story are based on the couple as I have written them in my Five Kisses series (so if you haven't read that then I'd suggest that you may want to), whereas I'm taking a different look at Jareth and Sarah from the Labyrinth stories I've written. Just wanted to clarify that. :) Hope you like it! :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Loki and Sigyn spent their afternoon in the quiet of their meadow, enjoying the warm sun that was currently casting leafy shadows over the grass. Sigyn lay on her back with her knees pulled up and a book propped against her legs. Her head rested in Loki's lap and he absentmindedly ran fingers through her curls.

This was the type of afternoon that they both enjoyed. It was a welcome break from Sigyn's duties, Loki's tricks and the expectation of all of Asgard that those tricks would be even more notorious than the last. This was the peace that they kept to themselves; and the part of their relationship that most others didn't understand.

An intruder to their privacy caught Loki's attention first, though Sigyn didn't see it at first. The small crystal ball, almost bubble-like in appearance, floated towards them, somehow against the wind. And Loki recognised it. He raised a brow. Sigyn looked up when she noticed it and stared, seemingly confused by the strange appearance of a strange object.

"What is that?" she queried, still staring as the crystal neared them.

"A message from a friend," Loki answered, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

Sigyn frowned and closed her book, placing it beside her. She pushed herself off of the ground so that she was sat up and didn't take her eyes off of the floating crystal. _A message. How is _that_ a message?_

"Funny, I can't say that I've seen too many messages that look like that before..."

His smirk took full form as he answered, "He's quite an unconventional friend... You'll like him."

Sigyn wasn't too sure; she didn't really warm quickly to that many people. Polite she could do, but _like_? Then again, she had no idea who this person was so she couldn't really comment. But the fact that he was 'unconventional' made her a little wary.

Loki took hold of the crystal, snatching it from the air it floated in. He looked into it carefully for a moment before looking back at Sigyn. She tried to see what he had been looking at, but noticed nothing in the crystal. But clearly Loki could see something there.

"Hm," Loki murmured as the crystal vanished. "It seems that he will be paying us a visit. It's a good job you'll like him otherwise this evening would be very uncomfortable."

She blinked. _This evening? Oh brilliant... _It seemed that Sigyn was going to find out for herself if she'd like Loki's friend.

* * *

They were in the small hall that they often went to when entertaining guests, complete with a set of unsinged curtains that had been replaced since the last time Sigyn's sisters had visited. Sigyn was sat beside her husband at the long table in the middle of the hall, drumming her fingers lightly on the tabletop.

She was waiting impatiently for the arrival of Loki's friend, as she had been all afternoon. She had no idea what to expect, since Loki had pointedly refused to give her any information about this friend of his. He didn't have that many friends as far as Sigyn was aware, so she was more than intrigued by the sudden appearance of this man. Even if she was a little unnerved by Loki's mention of him being 'unconventional'.

Eventually, Loki stood up and she followed suit. A figure entered the room, and she was surprised at the sight. She didn't know what she had expected, but the man before her wasn't it. Sigyn found herself confronted with a tall man, whose features were sharp and whose wild, blond hair spiked out at odd angles.

"Sigyn, meet Jareth," Loki said, gesturing between the two of them. "He is an old friend."

Sigyn curtseyed in return for a bow from Jareth. The gesture seemed strangely formal in comparison to the hug between the two men that followed. Sigyn just observed them for a moment as they greeted each other. _Old friends indeed_, she thought, noting the grin on her husband's face that she only rarely saw directed at anyone other than her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe you were at our wedding, were you?" Sigyn said.

She was trying to understand the reason why Jareth had not been present at their wedding, if they were as good friends as they appeared to be. Everyone important to her had been there, after all, so she had thought that everyone important to Loki had as well. He had never mentioned a friend had been missing from the event either.

Jareth inclined his head and answered, "For that, I must apologise. I had intended to attend your wedding, however I became quite literally and inconveniently bound to my duties for thirteen hours that day, and in such cases I am forced to comply and remain in my kingdom for the duration."

Sigyn stared. She had no idea what Jareth had just said, or if it even made any sense.

But Loki explained, "Jareth is a king from a Midgardian subworld, the Goblin Kingdom."

Jareth was Midgardian? He certainly didn't look human to Sigyn; his ears were too pointed and his features too sharp. There was something different about him than other Midgardians, she was certain. Reading the confusion in his wife's features, Loki clarified the situation for her with a small smile.

"He is not human. Jareth's race is far superior to the humans."

She frowned.

"I didn't realise that there were Midgardian subworlds," she admitted.

_Or that there were other races living on Midgard..._

"The Underground is not so well known, and the fae are not so widely encountered as they once were," Loki replied.

"That is not to say that we are not around, however," Jareth put in.

"Particularly when there is some mischief for the humans," Loki grinned.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Need you ask how we met?" Jareth asked Sigyn, smirking at his friend.

She smiled.

"Just a trick here and there," Loki rolled his eyes dismissively.

"If you say so; however, I must insist that you were the instigator of-"

"I think perhaps that that is a story for another time," Loki said, interrupting him before he could finish.

Sigyn laughed. She didn't know this Jareth very well, but she liked him a lot already. And she couldn't wait to get that story out of one of them as soon as possible. A look from Loki had the Goblin King changing the subject smoothly, avoiding the topic that Loki apparently did not want discussed in front of his wife.

"You should visit my kingdom sometime. It would be... interesting to see what you make of it."

Loki whispered in her ear, "It's _always_ interesting in Jareth's kingdom."

"That it is," Jareth replied, with a small smile.

The three of them sat down to have tea and Sigyn couldn't help but find herself intrigued by the friendship of her husband and his friend. She found herself wanting to know more about the Goblin King and queried him over his life. At some point, Sigyn found herself asking him if he was married, to which Jareth smirked a little. The expression reminded her of one of Loki's.

"No; but I'm working on it."

"Is Sarah still being resistant?" Loki asked.

Jareth shrugged.

"It's nothing that I can't handle. After all, there's no fun without a chase is there?"

Loki smirked too.

"No, there is not," he replied. "Although the rewards of a chase completed are infinitely more pleasurable."

Sigyn shot a wide-eyed look at Loki and blushed as he looked back at her pointedly. The sight of her unnecessary embarrassment made Jareth laugh.

"I'll bet they are. But speaking of a chase completed, I _am_ here for a purpose."

Loki raised a brow and replied, "Oh? And I thought you were just here to see my pretty face. How disappointing."

Jareth grinned.

"Your wife's pretty face, perhaps, but alas no. I am here to invite you to a feast.

"A feast?"

"Well, not a feast _exactly_. Just a dinner really," Jareth shrugged.

"I wonder, will your Sarah be there?" Loki asked carefully.

At that, Jareth's lips twitched and he admitted, "I had hoped that the sight of a good friend and his beautiful wife might help to reassure her of my affections."

"Indeed," Loki murmured after a moment of consideration. "We wouldn't miss it for anything."

Jareth grinned, glad that his friend and his wife had accepted his invitation. It would make things so much easier. Soon after, the small group stood as Jareth prepared to leave. He took Sigyn's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before hugging Loki again and disappearing.

Sigyn stared after him. It was odd to see the two men like that. Loki acted more brotherly towards Jareth than she had ever seen him act with Thor. She shrugged off the thought and turned back to Loki who she then saw was regarding her carefully.

"You were right; I do like him," she admitted with a small smile.

"I knew you would."

"There's one thing I don't understand though. How would this Sarah seeing us together help him out?"

Loki smiled.

"We are very similar, as I am sure you could tell, and I think that Jareth is hoping that if Sarah can see how happy we are, then she might consider how happy they might be together."

"Do you think that will work?"

He shrugged.

"Normal romance isn't really my department," he smirked. "You're more likely to understand them than I ever will, why don't you look into their relationship? See if you can decipher their feelings for each other. I have a feeling that you may find them loyal to each other even though she has been denying anything between them for years."

Sigyn considered it. She would certainly have to do that before they met the Midgardian woman. The situation was a little too intriguing for her not to investigate.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this crossover was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think it works better chaptered, so voila, here's the first chapter for you guys. :) Hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	2. An Invitation For Sarah

It had been a year since Sarah had moved out of her family home to an apartment of her own nearby, but Sarah often stopped by to see Toby, and the pair occasionally took Merlin, their Old English Sheepdog, out for a walk. It was on one of those instances that Sarah, Toby and Merlin were out in the park when a summer storm had crossed overhead and caught them unaware, leaving the three of them soaking wet.

They ran back to the Williams' home where Sarah left her brother and Merlin. She was a little miffed that Karen wouldn't let Merlin inside the house because he was wet, but she had to relent and let him go to the garage as Karen had always insisted. Sarah would have taken Merlin back to where she lived to get dry if the apartment she'd moved into allowed pets.

Bidding her family goodbye, she trudged home through the continuing gush of rain. She was wet through and her clothes were heavy by the time she reached her apartment, so as soon as she got in, Sarah stripped down and threw herself in the shower.

Now, legs crossed, Sarah sat on her bed wearing only the grey shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that she usually slept in on hot nights such as this one. In the She pulled her dark hair back and secured it with a band to keep it out of her face as it dried; the length of it always irritated her in the heat.

Sarah picked up her sketchpad and a well-used piece of charcoal, before continuing a drawing she had started the previous day. It wasn't long before she had about as much charcoal on her body as on the page; and there were smudge marks over her hands, arms, and even one dark, powdery mark smeared over her cheek.

She was taking an art course as a way to develop the skills that she only noticed she had a few years earlier. She'd discovered that she was actually rather good at drawing after she'd put away most of her childish fantasies, like her old toys and her dreams of being an actress- a profession that, after a few failed auditions and even fewer 'you're just not what we're looking for' speeches, she found no longer really appealed to her.

Of course, she hadn't put away _all_ of her fantasies. She still often found her mind dwelling on thoughts of the Labyrinth and her short time spent there. The incident might have been somewhat easier to forget had she wanted to- though in her heart she knew that she did _not _want to- were it not for the visits paid to her by a certain Goblin King over the last three years. He even managed to plague her drawings, for even right then, she could not resist finishing her sketch of a barn owl that looked suspiciously like Jareth.

The Goblin King had stayed away from Sarah for almost a year after she'd beaten the Labyrinth. In truth, she'd thought that he'd forgotten her, that his promise to love her was meant only as a distraction to keep her from rescuing Toby. She heard nothing at all from him until her sixteenth birthday, when she found a scroll tied neatly with black ribbon on top of her pillow.

She had been more than surprised when she had first read it, especially when she discovered that it was almost a strange sort of love note. And she remembered now how she had been so shocked and confused at the written intention of the Goblin King's pursuing her.

With the thought of it in her mind, Sarah put down her sketch pad and reached into the drawer at her bedside. She withdrew the note he'd sent her, and her green eyes glanced over the familiar script.

_My dearest Sarah, _

_I would that this letter finds you as well as I wish you to be on the anniversary of your sixteenth year. I have waited for this night, until you are of sound enough age, to reveal to you that my intentions towards you stand as they were when we last met. My love for you, my Kingdom's champion, has only grown in your absence, and I hope, I crave, that you will reconsider your decision now that your brother's welfare is no longer a factor._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jareth._

Sarah hadn't quite known what to think when she'd first read it, but Jareth came to her the next day in an effort to explain himself. It had been quite possibly the most unexpected meeting of Sarah's life, barring perhaps her first encounter with Jareth, and she been somewhat speechless.

And so that surprising note and the visit that followed began the Goblin King's so-called courtship of Sarah in an attempt to convince her to make a decision in his favour. Jareth came to her day after day, rejection after rejection. He found her in good moods and bad, but he always came again, reminding her that his offer of love still stood.

Sarah frowned to herself. She still didn't know how she felt about Jareth. His intentions were obviously intense and very focussed- he had been after her for four years now, after all. But Sarah was still doubting whether they were real, or if they were just a way to get revenge for her beating him. He had tried to assure her otherwise, but Sarah still couldn't bring herself to trust him. She sighed to herself, looking over the scroll once more.

"I wasn't aware that you still kept this, Sarah. I'm flattered."

The noise caused her a sharp intake of breath. She'd recognise that voice anywhere. Jareth. And he'd caught her reading something of his. Sarah quickly rolled the scroll closed again, hoping to avoid any conversation regarding it.

"What are you doing here Jareth?"

She turned her head to see the Goblin King standing directly behind her; at which point he straightened and put a hand on his chest in mock offence.

"Why Sarah, am I not allowed to drop in on you every so often?"

"Not at-" she paused to look at her clock. "1am."

_ Christ, when did it get that late?_

"Oh, but how could I resist coming here when my portrait is being drawn so beautifully from your ever so detailed memories of me?"

She noticed his eyes drifting to her charcoal drawing of a barn owl. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about that; she felt like smacking her head against the wall.

"That's not you," Sarah said quickly, defensively.

It clearly _was_ and Jareth smirked.

"Oh really?"

She stared, feeling her cheeks darken slightly. She hated when he caught her in moments like this, first with the scroll and now the drawing.

_ "Yes_, really, I just so happen to be studying birds in my art course-"

"And you just so _happened_ to choose a barn owl as your focus? I can't help but draw some conclusions, Sarah."

She frowned.

"Don't you start drawing _any_ conclusions, Jareth."

"Ah, Sarah, must you ruin my fun?" he sighed.

But Sarah gave him a levelling look.

"Very well," he said with a small shrug.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?"

"I wanted to see you, perhaps?"

_ "Jareth."_

He rolled his eyes. His Sarah had never been one to listen or accept his courting repartee. Jareth decided that it would be better to go for an honest approach this time- and to go about it quickly at that.

"I would like to invite you to dinner, Sarah," he said, his voice suddenly earnest.

She blinked.

"Yeah, sure, I know your game, Goblin King. I'm not eating anything you give me after what happened with that peach," Sarah replied.

Jareth tutted and shook his head slowly.

"Oh Sarah, that was _one_ instance. Had I known that you would be so obstinate in holding on to it-"

"Then you wouldn't have done it?" she put in doubtfully, brows raised.

"Of course I would have, I just would have made sure you forgot about it a long time ago," he answered with a wink.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever; still not coming so you can go back Underground and leave me alone."

He raised a brow.

"You're trying to get rid of me so soon, Sarah?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sarah sighed sarcastically, knowing that he was about to leave anytime soon.

"Good; besides, it's far too tempting to stay here with you- especially when you're dressed like this."

She saw his eyes travel over her scanty pyjamas and her mouth fell open. She had forgotten what she was wearing and exactly how _revealing_ it was. Sarah grabbed the thin dressing gown that hung off of the head of her bed and wrapped it around herself.

She was hating the material already, but she'd rather have the heat of another layer than allow Jareth free range looking over her. _Bloody pervert_, she thought with a frown. He smirked to himself and placed his hands on the edge of her bed either side of Sarah's crossed legs, so that he leant down to look into her eyes.

"Sarah, dear, I can promise you that no harm will come to you. It is just a dinner."

She stared, frowning a little. And Jareth's hand reached out, lightly brushing away the charcoal smudge on her cheek. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his mismatched eyes; they were so... mesmerising.

"Just one night," he whispered.

That seemed to startle Sarah back to reality.

"No way, Jareth. I know how quickly things could get out of hand if I agree."

He raised a brow and let his hand drop from her cheek. That was more telling than she had meant it to be. She didn't say _who_ was letting things get out of hand. _Perhaps she is worried that she won't be able to control herself; that she won't be able to keep up this charade of avoiding me_, Jareth thought, smiling to himself.

"Sarah, if it helps, we will not be alone in this dinner."

At that she blinked.

"We won't?" Sarah asked dubiously.

Jareth shook his head, his long blond hair shaking slightly too.

"No. And I promise you that I will offer no inappropriate advances whilst they are there."

"At all," she corrected.

He frowned, but agreed.

"Fine," he said, somewhat sourly.

But he knew that there were ways around what he'd said. He had chosen his words very carefully and she had not noticed to correct him thoroughly enough.

"Do you consent?"

He watched the woman in front of him. Sarah actually looked like she was considering it, but Jareth could only hope. He had been to a lot of trouble to organise this- one did not just trip through the Bifröst for no reason.

"Who are your guests?" she asked cautiously.

At that, Jareth smiled a little.

Knowing that he had at least enticed her curiosity, he answered, "My good friend Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and his wife, Lady Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity."

Sarah froze.

"Please tell me you're making that up."

Jareth smirked.

"Why? Are you worried, Sarah?"

She frowned.

"Not worried... A little surprised if I'm honest... How on Earth do you know them?"

"If you accept my dinner invitation then you may just find out," Jareth answered with a small wink. "Do you consent, Sarah?"

After a while of deliberating, she nodded.

"Fine. As long as you stick to the rules- and that means _no_ unwanted advances."

_She has no idea what she's letting herself in for_, he thought, smirking. Jareth bowed his head, and lifted one of her charcoal covered hands to place a kiss upon the back of it. She couldn't help but notice the clear and perfect imprint his lips had left on her skin.

"Until next time, Sarah."

Then he was gone, and the last Sarah saw of him was that he still wore that wicked smirk of his. She was a little bemused though. He hadn't even told her when this dinner was supposed to be.

Sarah lay down, a little exasperated at the situation, but only found herself even more confused when her head came into contact with something other than her soft pillow. Frowning, Sarah rolled over and stared at her pillow, where she found herself looking at a slightly crumpled scroll. She rolled her eyes and unravelled it. _The smug git just _has_ to think of everything, doesn't he?_ Sarah thought reading through the note.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo chapter two. :) Would have been up earlier, but I had to finish making a costume of one of those plants that are red with white spots and eat people on Super Mario... Yeah... :P Anyway, this may be a chapter aimed more towards the Labyrinth fans, but, Sigyn and Loki return in the next one. :) Hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	3. Sigyn Makes Some New Friends

Before Loki and Sigyn had set off to the Underground, Loki warned his wife that she was probably not going to enjoy the journey. Since it was Sigyn's first trip using the Bifröst he had cautioned her over their journey, informing her that it might not be as she expected.

Of course, Sigyn didn't think much of Loki's words of warning and had promptly ignored them. As a result, she found herself surprised that when they arrived in the Underground she felt a little ill and disorientated. She grimaced and grasped Loki's arm to momentarily steady herself.

"I told you it would not be pleasant for you," Loki gloated, smirking somewhat.

"Oh be quiet," Sigyn groaned, leaning her hands on her knees.

She was quite sure that she wasn't going to live ignoring his warning down for a long while, and that it would probably be brought up any- and _every_- time she travelled through the Bifröst, but she was a tad too nauseated to care. Loki quickly waved a hand and his wife's feeling of sickness subsided, allowing her a breath of relief.

"Better?" he asked.

"Thank you."

After a short pause though, she couldn't help but add, "And don't you dare gloat."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked.

They both knew that was a lie.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jareth came to meet them at the gates to the castle beyond the Goblin City. He wore a red leather jacket and grey trousers that were so tight that Sigyn had to steer clear of looking anywhere near them just to avoid awkwardness. The sight was a strange contrast to the familiar green and black that Loki and Sigyn were clad in.

Jareth greeted Loki in the same way as he had when they met last time, though instead of bowing to Sigyn, he hugged her like he had with Loki. Both men couldn't help but burst out laughing at the surprise on her face when he released her, as if she hadn't been expecting Jareth to do anything of the sort.

Following their salutations, Jareth walked in front of his guests, leading them towards his castle. Loki threaded his arm through his wife's as they began walking and she looked at him questioningly.

"Remember how I told you that the Underground was always _interesting_?"

She nodded.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily accommodate visitors."

Sigyn still looked confused.

That was when Jareth turned around and effortlessly began walking backwards as if it was no feat at all, to chip in, "Perhaps an understatement, Loki. My kingdom is built to repel... _visitors_, Sigyn."

"Oh?"

"Well, the runners of the Labyrinth anyway," he explained.

Sigyn nodded. She knew all about the Labyrinth; she'd incessantly questioned Loki about Jareth's kingdom until he had given in and told her what she wanted to know. Well, _most_ of it anyway.

"The Labyrinth won't hurt you when you're with its King however," Jareth added with a somewhat smug smirk. "And the Goblins will stay away for a while."

Sigyn frowned at that. Loki hadn't said much about the goblins and from the smirk currently on his face, Sigyn guessed that that was done on purpose.

"You didn't say-" she started, whisper to her husband.

Loki just continued to smirk and replied, "I couldn't resist."

But as they reached the doors to Jareth's castle, Sigyn didn't have time to ask any more about the goblins. She was suddenly far more interested in the strange architectural structure before them. The castle seemed to spring up out of the rocks, its tall walls tipped with pointed turrets. It looked _nothing_ like Odin's palace.

After crossing through a number of corridors that somehow all managed to look the same, right down to the portraits hanging in them, they entered a room that was circular in shape. Sigyn could only identify its use as a throne room because of the strangely-shaped throne that stood on a raised dais. This juxtaposition served as even more proof that this castle was the opposite of Odin's palace.

It was odd though because, even if it was so different to her home, Sigyn felt quite comfortable surrounded by such unusual things. She guessed that that probably had something to do with Loki's love for the unusual and unconventional rubbing off on her. She shrugged the feeling off though, and since Loki and Jareth had fallen into conversation, Sigyn decided to look around.

Her eyes travelled around the strange room, until they settled on something peculiar. A creature of the sort she had never seen before. She tilted her head to the side and looked curiously at it as it emerged from a crevice in the wall. As it stared up at her with large, wide eyes, Sigyn couldn't help but think that it was quite adorable, in a strange, creepy sort of way. She couldn't help getting a closer look.

After a moment, more of the same beings came into view, each of them as peculiar as the first. In fact, Sigyn soon found herself surrounded by the little creatures that seemed to shuffle out of nowhere and whisper to themselves in inhuman voices. She was too curious to resist couching down to their level- an action that provided the goblins with exactly the opportunity they needed.

In a second, the goblins launched themselves at Sigyn and she had no time to move before they were all over. Jareth and Loki paused mid-conversation to observe when she let out a tiny scream. Though that sound quickly became one of laughter instead of surprise, as the goblins proceeded clambering all over her, inadvertently tickling her.

It wasn't until Jareth finally called the goblins off, that they actually left Sigyn alone. When the grubby creatures dispersed, she was left lying on the floor in somewhat of a state. She sat up and looked at the two men before her as her laughter subsided. Little did she know, the sight of her only caused them to begin laughing.

Sigyn frowned and looked down at herself. Her hair, previously curled into loose ringlets, was now left in disarray, complete with a number of black, chicken feathers woven into the mess- she wasn't sure _where_ those had come from since she hadn't even seen any chickens. Her clothes were dishevelled and out of place too; and Sigyn was almost sure that she could see dozens of tiny handprints covering her dress.

"Having fun with the goblins, Sigyn?" Loki asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at her husband before getting up. Sigyn waved a hand over herself as she used her magic to correct her appearance. Before long she was in the same state as she had been on arriving in the Underground- though admittedly she was a little more wary of going near the goblins now.

Sigyn felt the need to comment on what had just happened when the two men waited expectantly, so she awkwardly said, "What... _friendly_ goblins you have here..."

"They're irritating," Jareth replied. "But they're certainly better than goblins in other realms- even if they do make quite a mess."

Sigyn smiled a little uncomfortably, unsure of what to say next. But Loki saved her from having to think of something, by changing the subject.

"So, Sarah agreed to come then?" Loki asked.

"Yes; although somewhat reluctantly," Jareth answered, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I'm sure that Sigyn can stop that lack of enthusiasm," Loki said.

Sigyn blinked.

"Sorry, I'm doing what?"

"Just talk with her. About us," Loki answered with a small smile.

She continued to look slightly puzzled, so Jareth justified what they were asking of her.

"It may help her understand the value of my affections."

Sigyn nodded, though she wasn't quite sure _how_ she was supposed to be convincing this Sarah of Jareth's affections when she barely even knew him. True, she had looked into their relationship, but that was the extent of her knowledge on the matter. Though it seemed that Loki had been right about Jareth's intention for them meeting Sarah then.

"While we're on the subject of Sarah," Jareth started. "I must inform you of a promise I made to ensure that she would come."

Loki raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"No harm must come to her- and that means no tricks, Loki."

Loki frowned.

"None at all?" he asked.

Jareth smirked and answered, "_None_ at all."

Loki's frown deepened. He wouldn't have been likely to jeopardize his friend's happiness with a thoughtless trick, however, the simple act of being told that he wasn't allowed to only made him want to even more.

"Only until after Sarah's visit. Then you can run riot as you usually do."

Loki gave an amused smile at that but promptly feigned annoyance as he replied, "You can hardly call what I do _running_ _riot_, I don't just do things- I'm no dog chasing cars. What I do is organised chaos- and if you expect me to act manageably for an _entire_ evening, then you had better expect something big in the future."

Loki was smirking by the end of his speech, to which Jareth had now become the one frowning. He was beginning to doubt whether bringing his friend here had been a good idea after all, though a swift look at Sigyn reminded him that it most likely was. Jareth sighed. _I guess I'm just going to have to deal with whatever comeuppance he can think up_, he thought, nodding at the grinning God of Mischief.

* * *

**Author's Note: This update comes to you from: Oh-Gods,-I'm-so-hungover,-someone-please-kill-me-now. Just kidding, except, I really am hungover... Anywayyyyy, hope you enjoyed the chapter and will let me know what you think! :) Oh, and yes, the Batman reference was done on purpose. ;)**

**Kit xx**


	4. Sarah Gets A Party Story

Sarah spent the entire day waiting around in her apartment and she couldn't help but feel increasingly nervous about what would happen later that night. _Why did Jareth have to be so damn vague?_ she thought with a frown. If she knew more about what had been planned for the evening then she'd have far less cause to be anxious about it.

As it was, the only thing she had to preoccupy her mind with was what she should wear. Unfortunately, that _hadn't_ been detailed in Jareth's note. She'd virtually turned her wardrobe upside down in an attempt to find something suitable, but had come up with nothing. _What the hell am I supposed to wear to dinner with a fae king and two Norse Gods anyway?_ she wondered as she filtered through pretty much every item of clothing that she owned.

In fact, Sarah was about to give up when her doorbell rang. Curiously, she opened the door, only to find a cream box tied with black ribbon set on the floor outside. She picked it up and read the tag, her eyes trailing over her name written in a familiar cursive script. Sarah rolled her eyes and brought the box inside. _Jareth sure loves his black ribbon_, she thought as she untied the bow.

Sarah stared blankly at the present that Jareth had sent her. It was a dress- but not an ordinary dress like any she would have chosen to wear during a normal dinner. This was a gown that puffed out much like the one he'd conjured for her during their drug-induced ballroom dance. Only this one was a deep red instead of white and it was far less modest. It was sleeveless, and the bodice looked as if it would hug her form more tightly than she would have liked.

She looked at the dress for quite a while, contemplating not wearing it. She thought about it and reconsidered again, but then just slipped into it anyway. If she didn't, then Sarah was damn near certain that Jareth would find a way to get her into it anyway. There was also the fact that she had already discovered she had absolutely nothing to wear otherwise that had her pulling herself into the yards of material.

A knock at the door distracted Sarah as soon as she'd fastened herself into the dress. She looked over at it, wondering who would be knocking; she didn't usually have a flow of visitors. With a small frown, she opened the door to find Jareth standing on the other side.

"It's not like you to knock," Sarah said dryly.

The Goblin King smirked, leaning his arm against the door frame.

"In the interest of keeping this evening running smoothly, I thought it best," he replied with a shrug.

The two of them just stood there for a long moment, until Jareth said, "The next step would be for you to invite me in."

At that, Sarah blinked and slowly moved aside allowing him to enter her apartment. It felt odd to have to invite Jareth inside; usually he just found a way to poof into her apartment without her knowledge. Jareth's smirk remained in place as he walked inside, and Sarah closed the door behind.

"I see that you received my gift," he said.

Sarah looked down at herself and instantly felt self-conscious under his intense gaze. She was still a little uncomfortable wearing the Goblin King's choice of clothing; and even more so when Jareth grinned to himself whilst looking over her.

"Well, it certainly is _fitting_," he added.

She narrowed her eyes at the way he said 'fitting' and smoothly folded her arms over her chest. _Still being a pervert then_, she thought to herself.

Though Jareth recovered himself by adding, "It would be more so should you accept my proposal however."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You said no inappropriate advances, Jareth."

"That's not inappropriate; I was merely making a comment," he reasoned.

"Yeah, well. _Don't_."

"If you insist," he shrugged. "Now, shall we be getting along?"

Sarah pursed her lips for a second before nodding. There was a moment of silence in which Sarah waited for Jareth to do something, but Jareth just smiled to himself.

"Because you're mortal, you have to wish yourself Underground, Sarah," he explained.

"Oh," she murmured. "Right."

Sarah bit her lip and thought for a moment. She knew that she had to choose her words very carefully if she was making a wish- she didn't want any loopholes that would leave her stranded in the Underground with Jareth lording her mistake over her.

"May I have your word that you will bring me back Aboveground whenever I ask, regardless of any situation or rules that should try to negate my return?"

Jareth stared for a moment. She _had_ thought that through.

"Very well; you have my word, Sarah."

"Good," she said, offering him a small smile.

She felt a lot better about the evening now that she knew she'd be able to get back home whenever she wanted to.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me to the Underground."

Jareth wound an arm around Sarah's waist, giving her a smirk as he did so. She just frowned in response as the two of them disappeared from Sarah's apartment in a glittery haze.

* * *

Jareth had left Loki and Sigyn in the dining room while he went to fetch Sarah, though he had made sure to seat them on separate sides of a square table before he left. It was an odd arrangement, but Sigyn guessed that it had probably been set up that way on purpose.

With her and Loki sat next to each other, that meant that Sarah would be sat beside Jareth whatever the matter- and it wouldn't look too suspicious. Sigyn would bet anything that that was Jareth's game- to not make his attempts to court Sarah obvious. _That sounds like something that Loki would do_, Sigyn thought.

It seemed that the Goblin King was trying very hard in his wooing of the Midgardian girl. Sigyn smiled to herself. It amused her that she was calling Sarah a girl, when outwardly she appeared not much older herself. Pondering on her expression, Loki looked at her quizzically but she shook her head.

He let the matter drop and instead asked, "I have a feeling that Jareth will be pulling out all the stops tonight."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If he's brought the two of us in as reinforcements at _dinner_ then he must really want things with Sarah to work."

Loki shrugged.

"Just food for thought," he added dismissively.

Sigyn frowned a little. _Now why did he have to put that into my head?_ Knowing that Jareth actually _really_ wanted things to work with the mortal girl just made Sigyn's 'job' for the evening that little bit harder. She sighed to herself and quickly turned her thoughts away from the matter.

"How are you going to manage an evening without coming up some sort of mischief?" she asked her husband quietly.

To that, Loki smiled.

"I never promised there would be no mischief, love. Just no tricks."

Sigyn stared for a moment. _Jareth's really going to regret bringing us here_, she thought, eyeing the expression on Loki's face.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Loki chuckled to himself before replying, "Why, love? I'm just being myself, after all."

Sigyn gave a sympathetic smile for the absent Goblin King and said, "Poor Jareth."

Loki just beamed back and said, "He knew what he was getting himself into when he brought us here. Besides, I'm not going to do anything to harm the evening, I'm planning only to make it slightly more... _eventful_."

* * *

Now down in the Underground, Jareth had insisted on holding Sarah's hand as he walked her to where they would dine. She found it a little odd, because it was almost as if Jareth was trying to act gentlemanly for once. Sarah suspected that he had probably modified his behaviour because of the presence of his other guests and she didn't like it. At least she knew what to expect when Jareth acted as he normally did- even if she didn't like it sometimes.

In truth though, Sarah was more nervous about meeting Jareth's 'friends' than about his odd actions; but she couldn't help but feel a little curious too. What a party story this would be. She'd be one of the only people that could say that she'd had dinner with the Goblin King, the Norse God of Mischief and Lies and the Norse Goddess of Fidelity. Of course, if she ever tried to tell anyone that then they'd think she was crazy- but _still_.

Jareth was looking at her as he walked her towards the dining hall where he'd left Loki and Sigyn. To bring Sarah out of her thoughts, he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. That certainly pulled her back to reality. Jareth smirked to himself.

"Nervous, Sarah?" he asked.

She blinked and tried to cover up any nervousness that she might outwardly be displaying. The last thing she needed was for Jareth to play on her anxiety.

"No," Sarah answered a little too quickly.

Jareth said nothing, but continued to smirk to himself. And all Sarah could do then was roll her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooooo, Loki has mischief planned, Sigyn has a job to do, Jareth has some wooing to do, and Sarah's got no idea. Dinner time should be fun. ;)**

**Also, just got a bit too excited because Jareth appeared on the Big Fat Quiz of the 80s. I think I was a little bit too happy. :D Dunno why I felt the need to tell you all, but hey, why not? ;)**

**Kit xx**


	5. Loki Gets A Kick Out Of Making Mischief

As Jareth and Sarah entered the dining room, Jareth's other guests could see the vast difference in their expressions. Where Jareth was smiling, Sarah's expression was blank- as if she was attempting to mask her feelings. Loki could tell that the mortal girl was nervous, even if Sigyn couldn't as accurately read her emotion. Loki and Sigyn stood and moved away from the table to greet the woman they'd been waiting for so long to meet.

Before Jareth could say anything, Loki's mouth split into a grin and he said, "You must be the famous Sarah Williams. We've heard _so_ much about you."

Sarah blinked. She just about managed to resist looking sideways at Jareth and glaring at him harshly. She didn't know what Jareth had been telling the God in front of her, but the way Loki had spoken made her think that it was a lot more personal than she would have liked.

From the expression on Sarah's face, everyone was quite certain that the Goblin King was going to get an earful later. Jareth just rolled his eyes when Loki started to smirk a little. _He's already making things awkward_, Jareth thought. But he knew that the benefits of having his old friend and his wife present far outweighed the negatives. He'd just have to get over whatever Loki was planning on doing.

"Sarah, this is my good friend, Loki, who speaks of things he should not," Jareth said dryly, before turning to Sigyn. "And this is his wonderful wife, Sigyn."

Sigyn smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Sarah replied, trying for a smile in return.

Sigyn couldn't help but notice that Sarah was incredibly pretty as she attempted to smile back at her. Though she was Midgardian, a mortal, she would be a fitting match- in looks at least- for the fae king that courted her.

"Shall we sit?" Jareth suggested.

With a nod in reply, Loki and Sigyn resumed their seats, and Jareth showed Sarah to the seat opposite Sigyn's. She seemed to find the table arrangement a little off just as Sigyn had, but said nothing about it.

When they were settled, food appeared on the plates before them, and their glasses filled with wine. Sarah appeared surprised for a moment, and none of the other guests could resist a small smile. Sigyn knew that she would have reacted in the same way before she'd met Loki, but by now she had grown so used to his magically making things appear from nothing that she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I cannot believe it has taken this long for you to introduce us to your Sarah, Jareth," Loki said.

Finishing the bite of food he had just taken, and strategically choosing to ignore the 'your Sarah' comment, Jareth replied, "That's on you; because I had to wait until you finally found your other half before you met."

Loki raised a brow.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"If Sigyn wasn't here them I'd be far too worried about your tricks," Jareth smiled, adding a small reminder of the promise Loki had made earlier.

Loki pursed his lips in amusement, but said nothing.

"I'd say Sigyn calms you down quite well," Jareth continued.

But Sigyn couldn't stop herself from laughing at that.

"You think I calm him down?" she said, trying to stop giggling at the absurdity of the statement. "By _no_ means am I able to calm Loki down. No one can do that."

"Well, Loki's certainly a lot more... _thoughtful_ with his tricks these days," Jareth put in.

Loki narrowed his eyes and said, "There I would have to object. Just because we have not done anything mischievous together in a good twenty years or so, does not mean that I have lost my touch. _Trust_ me."

Jareth shrugged.

"All I know is that all those years ago, back in Norway-"

Loki frowned at the mention of Norway and interrupted his friend immediately.

"Do you really want to play this game, Jareth?"

"Come, come, now Loki, it's not _that_ bad a story."

"Forgive me, but what story are we discussing here?" Sigyn asked.

"How Loki and I met," Jareth said. "It certainly is an interesting story."

But Loki was determined that Jareth would not get to tell it.

"Speaking of how people met," he started, turning to Sarah. "I'm rather intrigued by how you two met. Care to elaborate?"

Jareth stared at Loki for a second but smoothly followed the new turn of conversation anyway. Perhaps his threat of revealing how he and Loki met would convince the God not make any more mischief. Yet somehow Jareth knew that that was just wishful thinking.

"Sarah wished her little brother away to me on a whim. It's funny really when you think about it," Jareth answered dismissively.

At that, Sarah scowled.

"Not my finest moment," she said quietly.

"No, perhaps not."

"But I think I made up for it by beating you and your Labyrinth," she added smoothly.

"She has a point," Loki smirked.

"I helped her win," Jareth muttered.

Sarah was outraged. She had beaten the Labyrinth with the help of her friends and by her own skill; Jareth hadn't helped at all. He'd only been a hindrance, in fact.

"You did not help!"

"I think you'll find that I did."

"Oh, really? How is that then?"

"If I hadn't sent Hoggle to get you out of that oubliette, you'd likely still be there now," Jareth said matter-of-factly.

"Pfft. You wanted him to take me back to the beginning; that didn't happen though, did it?" Sarah teased.

Jareth opened his mouth to respond, but found himself interrupted when Sigyn raised a glass to her lips and said, "A moot point perhaps."

Everyone looked at her as she took a sip of her wine before explaining her comment.

"You'll never concede that the other is correct, so why bother arguing about it?"

Loki sighed at the argument being interrupted, a smile still on his face.

Quietly, so that only Sigyn could hear, he whispered, "You couldn't just let me have a little fun?"

"Not at the cost of an evening," she replied civilly.

Jareth gave her a tiny nod, and she didn't miss the gesture of thanks. The Goblin King had known how useful having the Goddess around would be, but apparently she was exactly what he needed to counter Loki's mischief. _With Sigyn here, things could turn out just as I want_, he reminded himself.

"So Sarah, what do you do with your time?" Sigyn asked, trying to veer the topic of conversation away from any argument.

Sarah blinked, as if she was surprised to be addressed so directly and asked so mundane a question by a Goddess.

"Erm, I- I'm an art student."

"Oh really? That's interesting," Sigyn replied sincerely.

Sarah tried for a smile.

"I really enjoy it actually."

"Do you paint?" Sigyn enquired.

Sarah shook her head and answered, "I draw, mostly."

A movement from Loki caught both women's attentions as a large piece of paper appeared in his hand. He held the drawn picture of a barn owl up for the table to see with a broad smile on his face.

"I believe this is one of yours?" Loki said.

Jareth put his head in his hand and heaved a deep sigh. Sarah just stared. That picture had been missing from her sketchpad for a week and she'd had no idea where it had gone.

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"Jareth was holding onto it," Loki grinned. "For the occasion, I assume."

"It's very good," Sigyn said.

"It is," Loki concurred. "And I can certainly see the likeness to my friend here."

Sigyn didn't understand what Loki meant, having never been told of the Goblin King's other form; but the rest of the table did. Sarah glared at Jareth, obviously annoyed. So, slowly, he looked up from his hand and met her gaze.

"It is a portrait of me, Sarah. I think I'm entitled to it."

"It is _not_ you-" Sarah started vehemently.

But Sigyn once again played the peacekeeper.

"Do you draw many portraits, Sarah?"

Sarah looked around.

Regaining her composure she replied, "Erm, some."

"I wonder, if you would draw me at some point? If you don't mind that is."

The idea of having herself drawn didn't really appeal to Sigyn- she wasn't that vain- but she wanted to stop Jareth and Sarah arguing because of what her husband had done. Loki's mischief seemed to have an unfair advantage at pitting them against each other.

"Now _that_ I would love to see," Loki said with a private smile.

After that, conversation became relatively normal apart from one instance in which Sigyn had to kick Loki under the table to stop him from causing another argument. So, as they ate dinner, the volatile topics ceased and Jareth and Loki began to dominate the conversation, where Sarah and Sigyn would only occasionally chip in.

Sigyn actually quite enjoyed watching the friendly banter between the two men, now that they had turned away from argument-causing subjects, and she got the feeling that Sarah felt the same. Jareth was so like Loki, and they were doing a good job of showing that to Sarah. It was incredibly useful for Sigyn to see too though.

Jareth's approach to courting Sarah was unusual; perhaps not as unusual as Loki's way of courting her had been, but it wasn't by any means typical. And he seemed to be trying his best to woo Sarah. The problem was, the Midgardian woman seemed blinded by something that stopped her from seeing just how deeply his affections ran though. _Maybe it's how hot-tempered they both are,_ she thought.

Sigyn carefully watched how Jareth looked at Sarah, and how she glanced his way occasionally. How Jareth looked on Sarah was _exactly_ how Loki looked at her. He _did_ love her. She could tell.

And maybe Sarah couldn't. Maybe the two men had been right. Maybe a conversation with her was _exactly_ what Sarah needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Loki just can't play nice, can he? ;)**

**Hope you guys liked it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	6. Sigyn And Sarah Have A Girl Talk

When dinner was finished, the two women decided to go out to a balcony that was adjoined to the room for some air. Jareth and Loki stood beside the table; they were standing out of politeness and watched them depart the room. Sigyn shot one last curious look at Loki and then at Jareth before she followed Sarah outside.

As soon as the glass balcony door shut behind Sarah and Sigyn, Jareth stared at Loki and said, "I'm going to kill you, Loki."

His friend smirked, looking sideways at him..

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did," Jareth grumbled. "You promised no tricks."

"That was just _mischief_. No tricks. Sarah didn't get hurt at all, did she?"

Jareth frowned.

"Do you even know what the difference between a trick and a mischief is?"

Loki shrugged.

"You never specified so I didn't seek to clarify..."

Jareth rolled his eyes and muttered, "If you weren't a God I'd have banished you to the Bog of Eternal Stench by now."

"Well it's a good job that I _am_ a God then isn't it?"

There was a pause, in which Loki just chuckled to himself.

"If you say another word, you're going in the Bog regardless."

So Loki didn't say anything else; he just burst out laughing.

* * *

Sarah leant her hands on the stone wall that fenced in the balcony and kept any visitors from slipping down into the perilous landscape below. She looked out over the Labyrinth that she had run so long ago, and couldn't help but think that it seemed bigger than she remembered.

A lot bigger. It seemed a miracle that she had been able to find her way through even half of it- and almost too good to be true that she'd beaten it... _Maybe Jareth did help me through..._ she thought, but she quickly dismissed it. She wasn't going to start doubting herself now. As Sigyn came to stand beside her, a slight wind played with both women's hair, and ruffled their dresses.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to this dinner, Sarah."

Sarah tilted her head and looked at the Goddess at her side.

"From what Loki and Jareth said, I thought you may have been a little reluctant."

"I was," Sarah admitted.

"But you came... And you're wearing Jareth's colours."

Sarah blinked.

"I'm _what_ now?"

Sigyn didn't quite understand how Sarah couldn't realise the ramifications of what she was wearing. To her, it had suggested a compliance to Jareth's affections on Sarah's part that was apparently unintentional.

"Jareth's colour; _red_."

"I'm only wearing this because he left it for me, not because it's his colour or anything."

Sigyn raised a brow and smiled a little as she said, "But it _is_ his colour."

Sarah frowned.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, if I didn't wear this, then I'm pretty sure he'd have found a way to get me into it anyway."

"Believe me, I know _that_ feeling... but I still think it means that you like him, at least a little."

Sarah stared.

"I don't- It's not..." she trailed off, being unable to come up with something to say. "I'm just wearing it because it was easier not to argue..."

"And now all my dresses are green..." Sigyn muttered.

Sarah looked confused.

"Sorry?"

Sigyn shook her head and muttered, "It doesn't matter."

After a moment, she couldn't help but ask, "So I hear that the way Jareth is pursuing you is rather unusual?"

With a tiny, confused smile, Sarah nodded. _She might be a Goddess, but she has no idea what it's like to be 'pursued' by Jareth_, she thought.

But before she could articulate that, Sigyn said, "I know that feeling too."

"You do?"

Sigyn smiled thoughtfully and answered, "A mischievous royal that loves his tricks and deceptions? You have _no_ idea... You wouldn't believe how Loki and I met."

Of course, then she had to recount the tale of how Loki had stolen her book and bargained with her for its return- the price being five kisses, freely given. How he had showed up in her house, made her dance with him in front of most of Asgard; how he had done so many strange things. Sigyn had told Sarah how unusual his courtship had been, and how she used to fight with him because she didn't understand how he felt.

"Do you see the similarities in our positions?" she asked when she'd finished her story.

"But what I have with Jareth... It's different- Jareth was once my adversary. He tried everything to stop me getting my brother back... I don't know if I can- if I _should-_ get past that... Urgh, it's complicated..." Sarah finished, clearly exasperated by trying to explain her feelings. "I just don't know if I should trust him."

Sigyn considered what Sarah had said for a moment, and replied, "Loki once made me fall out of a tree by conjuring a small snake because he thought it would be fun. I wasn't impressed."

But then she shrugged.

"I got over it when I actually got to know him, and when I understood his real feelings."

Sarah frowned a little.

"Conjured a snake," she mused. "Jareth did that to me the first time I met him."

"He did?" Sigyn enquired, tilting her head to the side for a moment.

_They're even more similar than I thought..._ Sigyn smiled to herself.

Sarah just nodded in reply and said, "I knew from dinner that they were good friends, but I didn't realise that they were all that alike..."

Sigyn bobbed her head in agreement and they lapsed into silence for a while. That was until Sarah finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing her for some time.

"Do you love him?"

"Loki?"

"Yes."

Sigyn smiled.

"I do."

She laughed a little and added, "Odin only knows why, but I do..."

Sigyn bit her bottom lip as she readied herself to push Sarah back towards her original purpose.

"Do _you_ love Jareth?"

Sarah looked shocked at the thought. That hadn't been what she'd been expecting Sigyn to ask- particularly not after what she'd witnessed between them at the dinner table. How could she even think that they were in love?

"What- I don't- _no_!"

Sigyn looked at her knowingly.

"Well... I don't... I think..." Sarah trailed off.

"What I said about getting to know Loki- _properly,_ I mean- maybe you should think about doing the same with Jareth. It really helped me understand what was happening, and what I felt... Maybe doing the same could help you."

Sarah said nothing.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but it seems obvious to me that you have feelings for Jareth."

Sarah blinked.

"What would make you think that?" she asked defensively.

"Apart from the fact that your arguing at dinner was filled with copious amounts of unresolved tension, and neither of you could keep your eyes off of each other all night- despite what you might say- I am the Goddess of Fidelity. I happen to know that since you met Jareth you've thought of no other," Sigyn said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "And neither has Jareth."

Sarah looked dumbfounded as she replied, "But I met him four years ago; he couldn't-"

"Yet he does."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea that _that_ was the truth. She'd thought that she was just something that Jareth could obsess over and that it wouldn't last. Admittedly, it had been four years that he had been chasing her, but she had always assumed that if she ever gave him what he wanted then Jareth's feelings would wane. She hadn't even considered that the Goblin King truly having feelings for her and what that might mean.

"I do believe that you will find happiness with him, should you choose him," Sigyn commented.

Sarah looked out over the Labyrinth again, trying to avoid meeting Sigyn's eyes. The Goddess had given her much to think about.

"Thank you for your advice. I've not really ever had anyone to talk to about this."

"I know that feeling too. It seems that it's not only Loki and Jareth that are similar."

"It is odd, isn't it?" Sarah agreed quietly.

The parallels between the couples were strangely similar, but Sigyn could tell that this may actually benefit Jareth and Sarah. Maybe it would give them a viewpoint for what they could be if they let themselves. Or rather, if Sarah let them. Sigyn placed her hand gently on Sarah's forearm and gave the Midgardian woman a small smile.

"I found my happiness with Loki, I hope you can find yours."

Sigyn returned to the dining room to find her husband and the Goblin King sat at a now-clear table, apparently ignoring each other. Her presence seemed to awake their interest though, and they both looked at her curiously.

"I think it's about time we left," Sigyn suggested. "I think Jareth and Sarah have a lot to talk about."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and stood up. What Sigyn had said had clearly made him eager to speak with Sarah. But before he went outside to join the Midgardian woman, he embraced his friend's wife.

"Thank you," Jareth said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet," she replied as he released her. "All I did was leave Sarah with a lot to think about, it's your job to make her understand the truth of your feelings."

He smirked.

"Perfect. That's just the way that I wanted it."

Bidding Loki and Sigyn goodbye, Jareth made for the balcony where Sarah still waited alone. He knew that Loki would be able to find his way out of the Underground, somehow he always managed it- even the time that Jareth had thrown him in the middle of the Labyrinth to see what would happen.

Loki smiled at his wife and went to join her. He looped his arm through hers and they departed the castle without a word. Sigyn sensed that Loki was waiting until they had returned home to find out the truth of what had happened with Sarah.

When they were sufficiently far away from Jareth's castle, Loki called for Heimdall to open the Bifröst and bring them home. Sigyn's travel sickness was not as bad it had been on her first trip, however it still hit her hard. With a smirk, Loki once more magically waved away her illness.

Picking his wife up, Loki insisted on carrying Sigyn back to their rooms though she didn't know why. Truthfully, he had very much enjoyed seeing her so actively help his friend as she had, but he wouldn't just tell her that. In fact, it wasn't until they were back in their rooms and he had settled Sigyn on his lap as he relaxed into his usual chair, that Loki even brought up anything to do with their evening.

"From what I could see from inside, you seemed to be having quite a conversation with Sarah," he observed.

Sigyn smiled a little and hedged, "I just gave her a bit of advice- and a lot of things to think about."

Loki raised a brow at his wife.

"I do hope it was in my friend's favour," he said.

"Of course it was."

The admission made him smile. He had known that his wife would be of help in this situation- and that was exactly why he had assured Jareth that this evening would go well almost straight after Jareth had approached them- of course, this had been without Sigyn's knowledge.

"Besides, being the Goddess of Fidelity does have its advantages, you know," Sigyn added.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"They've not gone after anyone else for four years; and I can tell that they don't plan to. And I saw how they were looking at each other."

Loki smiled a little.

"I have no qualms helping them see eye to eye after I'm so certain of their affections."

"I am glad you think so," he replied.

"I'm curious, by the way, as to what you think of Sarah?"

"I like her," she answered. "She almost reminds me of me at the start of our relationship."

Loki absentmindedly played with one of her curls and smiled a little.

"Oh does she?"

"Yes; and since Jareth reminds me of you, they'll be the perfect match."

At that, he smirked and kissed her cheek softly, bringing a smile to her features.

"You think we're the perfect match, love?" he asked tenderly.

"How could I not?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooooo, hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	7. Jareth Goes After What He Wants

Leaving his friends to depart on their own, Jareth walked out to the balcony where Sarah lingered. He peered silently around the glass door and was almost relieved that she didn't seem to notice him. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts- and he guessed that he had Sigyn to thank for that.

Jareth looked at Sarah as she leaned over the balcony and looked out over the Labyrinth. The dress she wore suited her so well, he much preferred it to her usual Aboveground attire. And the way her hair was draped over one shoulder was so tempting that he just wanted to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. He didn't though. She'd have hated that, and whatever Sigyn had said would have gone to waste.

But as he looked at her, Jareth couldn't help but think that she looked so _right_ where she was. She was meant to be his love. She was _meant_ to be his wife and his queen. _If only she would admit it. _He approached Sarah and said nothing, leaning one elbow on the side of the balcony to her left and finally catching her eye. The movement startled Sarah and she backed away from the edge of the balcony quickly.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed. "_Don't_ do that!"

He smiled.

"Apologies, Sarah; startling you was not my intention."

She eyed him carefully, clearly unimpressed, so Jareth changed the subject swiftly.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked.

Sarah tilted her head to the side slightly and answered, "Yes... Thank you."

"And the company?"

"Was very pleasant."

"All of it?" he asked, trying for a telling answer.

She smiled a little, guessing what Jareth was after and that he wouldn't give up until she said it. Though after her conversation with Sigyn, Sarah couldn't help but wonder if it would even be that much of a bad thing to admit.

"Yes, _all_ of it," she answered, turning back to lean on the balcony again.

Returning the smile, Jareth placed a hand over hers on the ledge of the balcony. She looked down at their touching hands, not quite sure how she was supposed to feel about it; especially after what Sigyn had said. But it was a little odd, to say the least. Unusual, yet she didn't pull her hand away.

"You know why I brought Loki and Sigyn here, don't you?"

She bit her bottom lip for a second, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the conversation she'd just had with Sigyn, and the fact that she was seemingly so happy with her so-similar-to-Jareth husband. It may have been a little too coincidental to be unintentional otherwise.

"I think I could guess," she replied vaguely.

"And you know why I went to so much trouble bringing them here from another realm, right?" Jareth pressed.

Sarah said nothing and just looked out to the Labyrinth again. She didn't like answering with guesses in case she came up wrong.

"Sarah?"

She looked up at him.

"My proposal still stands."

She looked away for a second and attempted to change the subject quickly.

"You know, I was talking to Sigyn about the start of her and Loki's relationship. Turns out he once scared her with a snake. Remind you of anyone?"

Jareth smirked, despite the fact that she had avoided his point. He had a feeling that she might try something like that.

"Friends like us play similar games," Jareth reasoned.

"I suppose," she murmured.

"Loki and I have many similarities, Sarah."

"I noticed."

"One of them being that once we find the woman we love, we don't tend to let go until we get what we want."

He said it in such a low voice that she stared at him blankly. She found him staring with those intense mismatched eyes and couldn't look away. It was obvious what he'd meant by saying that.

"I brought Loki and Sigyn here because I wanted you to see what our relationship could be if you let me in. I wanted them to give you some faith in me and my affections."

Sarah said nothing. She should have guessed that before. Now that she thought about it, it did seem more than a little odd that Sigyn had just come out with a lot of advice for her situation as she had.

"Don't blame them, I just wanted to take the opportunity to let you know that I'm not as bad as I seem; and since you've stopped listening to me, I hoped that Sigyn might be able to help you understand that I truly feel for you."

His hand reached out to caress her cheek.

His voice was serious as he said, "I love you, Sarah. You know what I ask. Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

She frowned at the memory of the first time he'd said those words. She had denied him to save Toby. But she didn't have to think about Toby now; he was safe. And Jareth was offering her her dreams, offering her his love. And she didn't want to say no.

Even if Sigyn had been put up to saying those things, there was truth in her advice. And the way that it had made her reconsider everything certainly had its merit. _What if I do love him? Or if I could?_ Sarah thought quickly. _Maybe I do... _An internal dilemma raged in her as she struggled with her own feelings. Jareth had come too soon for her to collect her thoughts and it was affecting her now.

What Sigyn had said about Jareth never looking for another since they'd met made her feel more strongly about him; made her feel more reassured. Maybe it wasn't love, but there was certainly something; and she did feel for him. She just didn't want to be the one that told him.

So, with that in mind, Sarah leant towards Jareth and kissed him. It wasn't a light peck, but it remained chaste. Still, Jareth barely dared to hope as she pulled back, daring a glance up at him. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, neither one wanting to be the first to speak.

It was Jareth who broke the silence though, "I do hope that is the first of many kisses, Sarah."

She gave him a small smile, saying nothing. But secretly, she hoped the same.

* * *

Back on Asgard, and weeks later, Loki could be found playing his piano while Sigyn read when the crystal floated into their rooms. They both knew immediately what it was, a message from the Goblin King. Sigyn walked over to Loki and stood behind him as he reached out for the crystal.

As it turned out, the message was one of thanks. It entailed a retelling of Jareth's later conversation with Sarah, and how marvellously Sigyn's advice had taken effect. Now, apparently, Sarah was behaving far more receptively towards Jareth's advances, and she was far more open to the possibility of a courtship. However, she had insisted on enforcing something called a 'date night' on them, though Jareth had yet to discover what that actually meant or involved since he assumed it wasn't the fruit and Sarah refused to explain.

Sigyn leant over Loki's shoulder to look and he regaled Jareth's message. Sigyn smiled. She'd been hoping that Sarah would listen to what she'd said and she was pleased that it seemed to affect the Goblin King and his consort so positively.

"I'm glad that's settled."

Loki nodded in agreement, and replied, "Though I'm sure that they will still be able to find something to argue about, even when they're happy."

Sigyn grinned.

"Probably..." she concurred.

After a moment of silence, she added, "So are you going to tell me what happened in Norway now?"

Loki looked around quickly, meeting her eyes with a serious look.

"Never, love."

"I will get it out of you someday," Sigyn warned.

"Oh? And how are you planning to do that?"

She grinned.

"I learnt from the best trickster never to reveal what I have planned," she winked, before pointedly starting to walking away.

Loki smirked to himself.

"And so the game begins..."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's it guys, the end and all that jazz. :) I may write more Thor/Labyrinth crossovers in the same vein in the future- I've particularly been considering writing what happened in Norway... even if Loki does murder me for it. ;) Anyway, that's all for now! :) Hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
